earth44fandomcom-20200215-history
Clark Kent
History Early Life Kal-El was born on a planet not far from Earth, in Sector 2813, called Krypton. Most citizens of Krypton lived a luxurious life under the red sun provided by Rao, while most tedious activities were performed by mechanical servants. Kal-El was no different, but he had it better than the average Kryptonian since he was born into one of of Krypton's noble houses, the House of El. Kal-El's father Jor-El, was a lead scientist in the Order, and his mother, Lara Lor-Van, was a councilor for the Guild of Reason. The House of El were aware of the cost of these luxuries. They foresaw the destruction of Krypton coming. After all of their attempts to prevent their impending doom were halted, they took measures to guarantee that the House of El would not perish with Krypton. Just minutes before the machines of Krypton turned against their makers, when a Coluan, known as Vril Dox AKA Brainiac, hacked into the central computers servers, Lara Lor-Van, loaded her young son into a space pod made by her husband, Jor-El, and sent him off into space, headed towards Earth. Clark Kent In the midst of the meteor shower, Kal-El crash landed in Smallville, Kansas. He was found by an humble farmer by the name of Jonathan Kent and his wife Martha. As the couple struggled conceiving they took Kal-El in deciding to raise him and protect him as if he was their own naming him Clark Kent and taking the steps to make it appear as if they had adopted him. As Clark grew up on Earth the solar radiation of the yellow sun it effected his alien physiology giving him remarkable strength, speed, stamina, and a plethora of other abilities. Jonathan worked hard to instill a hard work ethic and a sense of justice in Clark has he grew up, but Martha warned him to not use his abilities for she feared that doing so would reveal his secret and he would be apprehended by the government. As a teenager Clark had a literal run-in with Lex Luthor (as in Lex hit Clark with his car). After saving Lex's life, the two became friends where Lex began to rub off on Clark and making him decide it was important to be his own man. Armed with his confidence, Clark decided to use his powers to protect the citizens of Smallville. Clark Kent joined forces with his two best friends from high school. Chloe Sullivan, Editor-in-Chief of the Smallville Torch, and Pete Ross, the childhood best friend of Clark Kent. During their time attending Smallville High School they would occasionally investigate crime in Smallville, in addition to their “Wall of Weird” research which focused on the prevalence of so-called “Meteor Freaks” in and around Smallville. The trio also studied the rising Meta-Human phenomenon that was still not understood and often just glossed over in the 90’s. It was during these journalistic pursuits that Clark’s secret came to light to Chloe and Pete, but due to Clark’s friendship and dedication to help others; both Chloe and Pete kept their friend’s secret and would remain solid allies to this day. Due to Chloe and Pete's reaction, Clark really wanted to share his secret with Lex, but the Kents decided that Lex seemed to closed off and secretive for Clark to fully trust him with such a big secret. It added an element of tension between the friendship, which would eventually turn stale. Clark graduated high school moving to Metropolis with his friends, to attend Metropolis University. There he started to follow his passion of journalism and had a small romance with Chloe. That fizzled quick after Pete got jealous and they didn't want to hurt any friendships. After he got his Bachelor's in Journalism he got a job at the Daily Planet, becoming an ace reporter alongside Chloe's cousin Lois Lane. The two became quite infactuated with each other and a playful and flirtatious relationship started, despite how head strong Lois was and how Powers and Abilities Trivia and Notes Trivia Notes Links and References Links References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Metropolis Residents Category:Smallville Residents Category:Justice League Members Category:Legion of Super-Heroes Members Category:House of El Members Category:Daily Planet Staff Category:Prime Era Category:Beyond Era